


Heed me

by Dir3ction3r2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Niall, M/M, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dir3ction3r2/pseuds/Dir3ction3r2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More narry smut because there can never be enough of it. Please read my narry smut on wattpad http://www.wattpad.com/story/6825985-narry-storan-smut (Sorry I have no idea how to link stuff) :) thanx for reading xx</p>
    </blockquote>





	Heed me

**Author's Note:**

> More narry smut because there can never be enough of it. Please read my narry smut on wattpad http://www.wattpad.com/story/6825985-narry-storan-smut (Sorry I have no idea how to link stuff) :) thanx for reading xx

        Harry had been skyping his mum like the whole day. I had time to clean and vacuum the whole house and he wasn't even near done. I sighed and laid on the sofa, flipping through the channels but it was one of those days where there was nothing good on TV. I groaned and laid down, I was bored. Harry should be entertaining me with his sad attempts of jokes, but instead he was skyping his mum. How long could you talk to your mother before you got tired? I played with the diamond encrusted wedding band on my finger by twisting it around. An idea popped into my brain making me smile mischievously.

 

        I tiptoed to his office making sure he didn't see me. I fell to my knees and crawled under his desk and between his legs. I put my hands on his lap making him jump in surprise. I chuckled and started rubbing his thigh, getting higher and higher. He put his hands over mine in attempt to stop me. Like that would have worked. I freed my hands and placed them on his crotch. I started palming him and felt him get harder under my hand. "Are you ok dear?" I heard his mother ask him.

 

        "Y-yeah, you were saying?" He answered. I chuckled as his hands were placed over mine again. He looked down at me with a stern look but I ignored it and unbuckled his belt. “I am so dead,” I thought to myself. I unzipped his pants and unfastened the button. I started licking him through his briefs, looking up at his face to watch his reaction. He bit his lower lip and glared down at me but his eyes were visibly darkening. I smirked and pulled his nine inch cock out of the slit in his boxers. His fingers dug into the sides of his leather chair as I stroked him slowly. I spat on his cock and started moving my hands faster. His breathing quickened no matter how much he tried to hide it and I could hear his mum ask if he was really ok. He nodded and made up an excuse I didn't bother pay attention to. I started liking his length paying extra attention to the tip and stuck him in my mouth. I rolled my tongue over his tip, sucking on it like a lolly pop then started taking him into my mouth. I bobbed my head taking in more of him every time. He bucked his hips forcing himself into the back of my throat. I gagged a little but kept going. A small groan passed his lips and his mum asked if he was ok for the fifth time.

 

       "I-I think I'm actually not. I’ll g-get Ni to find me s-something. I'll talk to you later." He hung up without hearing her answer. I loud moan escaped his lips and he threw his head back. "Fuck Ni!" He gasped. "You can't do that." I hummed around him getting another sexy moan. He tangled his fingers in my hair and pushed me farther down his thick shaft. I didn't complain, I took it all licking every single bit of him. With a loud shout of my name, he came down my throat. I swallowed all he had to offer before pulling off with a sinful pop. I licked my lips and crawled out the space between his legs. He pulled me to his lips in a rough kiss and I sat on his lap as we made out. I was painfully hard at that point but I ignored it.

 

       I got off his lap with a wink and turned to leave but he stood up and grabbed my wrist. "Where d'you think you're going?" He wore an amused expression.

 

        "Umm...Kitchen?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

 

        "No you're not. You're going to stay here and finished what you started." He pulled his shirt off and kissed me. His hands trailed down my body and gripped my arse. I moaned into his mouth. He suddenly pulled back and pulled my shirt over my head, he then grabbed my pants and pulled them down my legs along with my briefs. I pulled him back to my lips and kicked them off leaving me naked in front of him. His cold hands explored my body leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. They finally settled on my arse and started kneading the flesh. I moaned into his mouth and held on tighter to him. He started rubbing his fingers over my hole making me want him more. One of his hands was suddenly pumping my hard cock. I gasped into him mouth and started bucking my hips.

 

        He pulled back and bent me over the table. I spread my legs for him ready for whatever he wanted to give me. He slapped one of my cheeks softly before he spread them and stared lapping at my hole. I moaned and pushed back against his tongue. He pushed his tongue inside me and started licking me. He stretched his tongue as far as possible. "Oh my god Harry!" I reached my hand back to grab his hair, tangling my fingers in his curls. I started fucking myself on his tongue lost in the amazing sensation. He pulled back earning a whine from me. "NO! Don’t stop!" I begged making him laugh.

 

     "To think we had a go this morning in the shower. You're such a slut Niall. I swear you never have enough." He started taking off his pants.

 

       "It's not my fault that you're a fucking sex god. You could bend me over anytime and I'll take it all, I'm your slut babe." I eyed his cock hungrily as I spoke.

 

       He groaned "The things you do to me."

 

       "D'you have lube?" I asked impatiently.

 

       "Yeah, in the drawer."

 

       "Why do you have lube in here?" I asked skeptically "Do you watch porn in here or- Ah fuck!" I was silenced when Harry pushed two of his long fingers inside me.

 

       "No, you're actually the one who left in in here," he said punctuating each word with a thrust. Oh yeah....

 

       "Gosh Haz, just get in me. I'm still stretched from this morning."

 

       "So eager," he teased but pulled his fingers out. I looked over my back and watched him coat his nine inch cock in lube. He placed a hand on my lower back and rubbed his tip on my rim. I tried to push back but he pulled away.

 

       "Harry!" I whined. He laughed but continued teasing me. He pushed only the tip in and pulled out continuously. I was so close to have what I wanted but so far away at the same time. He slapped my arse cheeks with his cock. "Harry, you're gonna make me cry!" I whined frustrated.

 

       "Okay, okay." I felt him fill me up slowly until he was balls deep. I moaned, encouraging him on. It didn’t hurt much because we had sex just that morning. He started thrusting into me hard and fast.

 

     "Oh god yes! Ah. Fucking shit!" I moaned loudly as he pounded into me. Sexy deep groans escaped his lips and he held on tighter to me. "Harder! Shit! Fuck me harder!"

 

        "You're so tight Ni. To think I just fucked you this morning." He grunted in my ear before licking my ear lobe. He kissed my neck and started sucking a spot. I let out another loud spot as he found my prostate. "Your moans are so sexy. Say my name."

 

        "Fuck! Harry! Harry! Harry!" My nails scratched at the smooth surface of his desk. I was in cloud nine, everything felt good. I rested by body on the cold table that was rapidly heating up. Harry suddenly pulled out and before I could protest he flipped be around on the table so I was on my back, pushed my legs up till my thighs touched my chest and entered me again. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I just gripped my own hair.

 

        "You can hold on to me," Harry panted before he kissed me. My hands snaked around his back and gripped him tight. "You feel so good Niall. So good for me," he praised me. I pulled him down to me and started biting his shoulder. His abs were rubbing against my cock creating some craved friction. "You ok?" He asked me as I held on to him tighter.

 

        "Yeah...f-feels so good. Fuck!" I arched my back into him. He started sucking more dark spots on my neck and shoulder bones.

 

        "Almost there," He groaned above him.

 

        "L-let me ride you," I requested. He nodded and got off me. He gathered me in his arms and I wrapped my legs around his slim waist. He sat down on his leather chair and I straddled him properly. I stroked his dick a few times before lining it with my rim. I sank down on him, arching my back when I felt him fill me up. A long moan left my lips and he grabbed my hips. I started rocking my hips against his earning moans and grunts from him. I crashed my lips to his in a rough and sloppy kiss.

 

         "Haz...almost..." I breathed out and wrapped my arms around his neck. He rapped a large hand around my leaking cock and started meeting up with my thrusts.

 

       "Me too...Shit Ni, just like that!" He groaned. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and started mouthing at the skin there. "Niall I’m coming!" He shot his sperm deep inside my arse and that was enough for me to paint our chests in white. I rocked my hips a few more time to milk him and pulled off. My body collapsed on top of his. We shared a lazy kiss, our sweaty skin sticking together. "That must be the best sex we've had in a while." He commented breathlessly.

 

       "Yeah." I had to agree with that.

 

       "C'mon let's go cuddle in a bath," he run his hands through my hair and pecked my lips. I nodded and tried to get up but my les felt like spaghetti and I slumped back into him. "Niall, get up," Harry laughed as he rubbed my back.

 

       "Umm...I can't...my legs feel like noodles," I admitted sheepishly. He laughed again and lifted me as he stood. My buried my face in the crook of his neck to hide the blush he probably knew painted my face. “S’not my fault you’re so big!”

 

       "I love you Ni," he kissed the top of my head. I smiled and snuggled further into him.

 

       "Love you more."


End file.
